Melodic Love
by CelestialDays
Summary: Fairy Tail a popular boy band goes to school! They will meet a new friend, 16 year old Lucy. They will fin out that the girl hates anything related to music. Will they be able to help her love the thing she can't run away from? Will Lucy help them find the thing they need to transform to become a true idol? Lucy harem.
1. Chapter 1

Character Description:

The Hearfelia's

Lucy Hearfelia: A girl who lost her mother and lost her love for music. She goes to her grandfather's academy. She meets Fairy Tail, the hottest band in Tokyo. She plays the piano, and she can sing. She struggles to run away from music but somehow she learns to embrace the notes which floats around her heart.

Laxus Heartfelia; Second son of the Heartfelia. He's known for his sister complex. He's two years older than Lucy. He plays the cello and piano. He's the next heir of the Heartfelia business.

Rufus Heartfelia: The eldest son of the Heartfelia's. He works as an idol and part-time as conductor in an orchestra. He knows about his mother being a '_somebody'_ in the music industry. He plays the piano and he has a good voice.

Eve Heartfelia: The youngest in the family. Lucy always cuddles him like a bear, he always ask candy from his older sister. Eve always tries to make his older sister smile. Lucy and Eve are very close with each other. Eve is also with the violin; he wants to be like Rufus when he grows up, an idol. HE also looks up to Loki.

Jude Heartfelia: A well-known business man, CEO of Heartfelia and Co. His wife, Layla died in a tragic illness. He was forced to leave Japan and went to the States for his business. Once, a popular viola player in an orchestra but he changed his path because of his father.

Layla Heartfelia: Loving mother to her children. She taught her children how to play the piano. Layla is Lucy's role model when it comes to music when she died Lucy runs away from the one she loves the most. She was branded as Muse because of her talent.

* * *

The Dreyar's

Mackarov Dreyar: Headmaster of Fiore Academy. He established the "STAR" classes for the students to enhance their talents. Grandfather of Lucy and her brother's and Layla's father. When his daughter died, he missed the music that his granddaughter used to play.

Minerva Dreyar: Eldest sister of the late Layla Heartfelia. She wants Lucy to learn that music is the tool to make other people happy.

Ivan Dreyar: The president of MAGNOLIA Agency. HE's the eldest brother of Layla. He kept it a secret from his family that he works/owns MAGNOLIA.

* * *

Fairy Tail:

Natsu Dragneel: The pink-haired jolly band member of the group. Natsu has always a positive attitude. His very dense and he sleeps in class. He may be thick but he makes others smile. He has a little sister and a cousin enrolled in Fiore Academy. He plays the guitar.

Gray Fullbuster: Raven-haired boy who loves to fight with Natsu. They were called the 'fire and ice duo'. His older sister went to Fiore Academy. His mother Ul Fullbuster, knows Lucy's mom. When he found out that Lucy was the daughter of Muse, he immediately had admiration for the girl.

Loki Cross: He may be the flirt in the group but he is not a playboy. He flirts with other girls but can't try his _magic_ on Lucy. He knows how to play the violin. Hibiki is his _love rival_.

Sting Eucliffe: The blonde is the bad boy of the group; he loves to make trouble but Lucy showed him what lies under his heart. In contrast of his rough personality, Sting plays the flute at times, especially when he feels down. He may cause trouble but he's an upbeat person

Rogue Cheney: He's dark personality complements Sting's upbeat personality. He plays the piano, when he heard Lucy play the piano, he was touched.

Jellal Fernandez: He's the eldest person in the band. He has feelings for a certain red hair girl but keeps it hidden from her. Jellal's older brother Seigrain is the band's manager.

Seigrain Fernandez: The band's manager. He's also the reason why Fairy Tail had to go back to school. He is friends with Fiore Academy's headmaster.

* * *

Magnolia Academy:

Erza Scarlet: Lucy's dependable friend. The head of the Student Council and captain of the kendo club. Erza may seem strong but she has a fragile heart so she hides it from everyone. That's why she hates boys. She close her heart from Jellal but how much she tries, her heart keeps opening the door for him.

Lissana, Mirajane and Elfaman Strauss: The three famous siblings in Fiore academy. The two sisters dreams of becoming a fashion designer. Their brother, Elfman, hopes to become a famous football player, he's the Quarterback. The siblings are very close. They and the others are childhood friends.

Levy Mcgarden: A hopeful scriptwriter. She loves to read and to write that's why she'll always be found reading in the library with stacks and stacks of books. Levy has feelings for a certain Music student. She's a very shy girl but Lucy always has her back.

Juvia Lockser and Lyon Vastia: The very popular duo. They can sing very well. They are known as the Dynamic lovers for they are in a relationship. Juvia and Lucy are supposed to be in the same Star Class but knowing Lucy's situation, she hides her secret from their classmates and even her loyal boyfriend.

Gajeel Redfox: The rocker of the class. He may sometomes be misunderstood because of his looks but Levy always help him through. He also likes Levy and hides it from her through him teasing her "Shrimp".

* * *

Others:

Hibiki Laytis: He has a past with Lucy and Loki. He will join the gang in the academy. Hibiki is a mysterious person. He's a great singer and pianist.

Wendy Dragneel: Natsu's little sister. She goes to a different school.


	2. First Note

Natsu: _Kinou wo kuyan datte ato no matsuri  
Oto ni tada mi wo makasete mireba _

__Gray: _Kimochi made karuku shite kureru yo  
Ima ni demo tobe sou ja_

Loki: _"Soko ni yama ga aru kara"  
Sou itteta tozan ka _

__Sting and Rogue: _Kekkyoku kotae ha tanjun de  
Dare mo ga idomi tsudukeru tabibito nanda _

__Gray and Loki _Hora ame sae mo energy ni kaete  
Egao sakase odori akasou_

Jellal: _Taiyou wo shimesu bokura no compass  
Tadotte yuke ba jiyuu ni nareru kara _

__Natsu: _Tomo ni uchiage you hanabi  
Kimochi hitotsu ni shite_

All: _Taiyou wa shizumi kuri kaesu  
Ashita hare nante hoshou wa nai kedo  
Donna aranami sae mo umaku nori konashite  
Unmei no rakuen wa ima koko ni aru_

The screaming fans grew louder as Fairy Tail gave their_ last_ bow. Their fans were all chanting their name. The band members waved at their loyal fans while Sting was blowing a kiss to them which made most of the girls faint. When the rest were heading backstage Sting wasn't finished wooing the girls, Rogue had to grab him by his collar.

Natsu slumped on the couch and let out a tired sigh and closed his eyes for a minute, the whole band was tired. A week -long of televised and radio interviews and a number of concerts, here and there. Who wouldn't get tired! Then, Natsu woke up, "Yooosh! Let's do another one" he was silenced by Loki who threw a pillow at him.

"Hey Pinky! Shut up! Some of us want to get some shot eye," Gray was about to go back to sleep when he was hit by pillow. He was really annoyed, he wanted to sleep for a day or two because of the hectic schedule he had, he didn't get enough sleep. Gray rose from the couch, he balled fist, "So you wanna have go, huh Pinky?" he charged at Natsu, the latter dodge the punches. One fight led to another. When Natsu dodged Gray's attack, Loki got hit, so Loki punched Natsu who went flying to Sting and Rogue and so on. The whole band was in the fight. The most of the furniture had been tipped over or broken or losing a part.

The rowdy bunch was wrecking the room, when Seigrain went in and found _his_ idols in an embarrassing state; he was also thrown with a powder puff. The band manager was covered with white powder. He was really getting annoyed but that was the last straw. He was through the fighting and childish antics! If they were going to be like this, they should stop being an idol. Besides this reason, Seigrain noticed something had changed in the band…

"Would all of you cut it out!" Seigrain yelled at the group ceased fighting; they blinked at their manager who twitched in irritation. "FIX THE PLACE UP!" the boys shivered and did as he says.

After they cleaned, Seigrain asked them to sit down on the couch, Sting being stubborn leaned on the wall. "I have something from the president," Seigairn took out a letter from his pocket and handed it to Rogue. Rogue opened the envelope and read it, along with Loki and Gray.

"Na-Nani?" the three of them said in unison.

"What? What did the old man write?" Natsu asked. Rogue handed the piece of paper to him. He began reading it. "No way! We're attending school?" this alarmed Sting.

"What? School? Why does the old man want us to attend school?" the blonde member asked.

Seigrain, cleared his throat, "He wants all of you to go back to school, the president didn't say much but," he shot a _look_ on the boys; the boys hated him if he's serious so did he's little brother, Jellal.

"The president noticed and if I so myself I too have noticed it. Your voice, your songs have… changed. He requested to send you off to school. It's more of a challenge for your part, you must transform, your music while staying in campus," Seigrain explained. The boys can't believe what their hearing. It's not that they have to go back to school. It's the fact that they lost something valuable for an idol to have. _How can this be? –Sigh- Well there's no turning back now._ Jellal thought.

"So which school are we to attend onii-san?" Seigrain smirked.

"You're all going to Fiore Academy!" the boys blinked.

"E-e-eeehh?!"

* * *

The next day, the band was on their way to school. "Hey Gray I heard your sister went to Fiore as well," Loki said while smiling at his raven haired friend. Gray sighed; he faced out the window of the car. Just talking about his older sister is like him carrying a 1000 ton anvil on his shoulders. "Yeah, nee-san did go there, so what?" he glanced at Loki. "Well I just wanted to know if we are in good a hand that's all," everyone looked at the smiling Loki.

Fiore Academy, only the gifted can enter this fine institution. Children of either the best of the best in their field are in here. Their motto: Believe in yourself and you'll shine brightly like star. Yes truly, the academy lives up to its motto. The academy has produced a number of successful people, from athletes to writers. This is because the academy has its unique curriculum. Those students who have a special talent get to go on a course they specialize in; they call it the STAR classes.

Inside of one classroom of the school, all of the girls were chatting about the new students who were coming today. When word got out that Fairy Tail will be going to Fiore academy all the girls were ecstatic.

"Oh my goodness! They're really coming to this academy?" One girl was squealing.

"KYAAA! I hope they'll be my classmate!" another said

"I hope one of them falls for me," the other was swooning.

Lucy sighed, _This is idiotic. _She cursed in her thoughts, because the number of girls who were scattered around the corridor and outside. The blonde was walking briskly to her classroom, hoping to escape the noise in the corridor, when she reached to open the door to her classroom, the noise did not stop. Unfortunately, the girls from her class were too lazy to go out to wait for their princes. Lucy had no choice but to bear with it.

She sat on her usual seat which was by the window. She gazed out the sky, hoping this would distract her from the noise her class was making. _This brings back to those days._ Lucy closed her eyes and pictured a beautiful lady with curly golden locks playing the piano with a girl with the same beautiful gold hair._**Ok**__**Lucy dear, play a song for me**_. Lucy snapped out of her day dreaming when she heard the screaming girls. "They're here! They're here!" one of them was jumping and pointing out the window. Lucy turned to see a black limousine halted in front of the school gates.

The limo's doors opened, and out came seven undeniable very handsome guys. All of the girls were screaming wildly. Lucy covered her ears. She gazed again to the guys outside; one of them, with the spiky blonde hair was watching her and gave her a wink. This startled Lucy; she faced the other way to hide her blushing face. The boys walked in the building.

"Boys, welcome to Fiore Academy!" a short old man greeted them.

"Hey you brats bow to the headmaster" Seigrain ordered.

"Thank you for having us," the group bowed at the same time. The old man just smiled at them. The old man hopped off his chair. He walked up to Seigrain, "Well I'm happy to see them, as well," he handed Jellal's older brother, "Please give this to _him_." Seigrain took it from him, he was about to walk out of the headmaster's office but turned to Fairy Tail, "Oh yeah forgot to tell you guys, you're all be staying in the dorm of Fiore," the band stared at their manager with an open mouth. While he was walking away his laugh echoed the corridor.

After a few minutes of filing their documents and orienting the boys, the headmaster called for the president. It didn't take for the class president to enter the room. She was girl. The boys blushed when she walked in. She had a long striking red hair. She wore black framed glasses. Her maroon colored blazer was ironed and crisped. You may not find any creases anywhere. The ideal class president! "Headmaster you called?" she approached the table. "Ah yes. Boys, this is the class president, Ms. Erza Scarlet." he introduced her. She bowed respectfully, "Ms. Scarlet will show you to your class". "All right you may leave, except for you, Erza. I want to talk to you for a while." the boys exited the room and waited for Erza.

When the boys were ear shot, the headmaster spoke, "How is _she _doing?" he closed hs eyes. , Erza replied "I'd received complaints from Mavis –sensei. She said that _she_ hasn't been attending her STAR class, Headmaster Mackarov what do you suggest?" the headmaster went to the window and stared out the sky. He watch the birds fly, as they sing. "We will not do anything. _They _will." Erza was surprised, "What do you mean by 'they'?" the headmaster just gave the girl a smile. Erza walked out f the office, the boys were leaning on the wall, waiting.

They followed Erza in the long carpeted hall way. The boys were amazed at the interior of the academy. Red velvet carpets that stretched to each end of the hallway. Huge glass window. Oak wood wall polished and smooth. It feels like they were inside a castle more. "So Erza got a boyfriend?" Sting went ahead of them while they adored the interior. Sting wrapped his hands around Erza's shoulders. And out of the blue Erza smacked Sting away from her. The poor Fairy Tail member went flying across the hallway. The rest of the band sweat dropped, _ That'll teach him_. they all thought. Erza was fuming with rage, "How dare you touch me?!" she walked ahead of them, muttering how she hates men.

After awhile of searching for their classroom, they finally got to a room for juniors. "Jellal Fernandez this will be your room." he didn't complain and entered casually. Erza was too late in stopping him now. She sighed. Then they headed off to the rest of the boys class. It was on the second floor where all the freshmen were. "Wait here." Erza went in the classroom and talked to the homeroom teacher. She went out signaling tem to go in as she went on to her class.

* * *

Lucy was surprise to see _them_ in her class. All of the girls shrieked. They'd line up in front of the class. Gildarts instructed the boys to introduce themselves. A boy with pink hair stepped forward, "Yo! My name is Natsu Dragneel. Please to meet you all," he made goofy grin which made some girls giggle. The next to speak was a boy next to Natsu. "Hey! Name 's Gray Fullbuster, guess you guys know already," he waved his hand. Gray wasn't as friendly as Natsu but at least he gave a small smile. Out of the blue, a boy with dark yellow hair and an orange-blonde one were standing next to two different girls. "Hey there little miss, I'm Sting Eucliffe," he winked as he grabbed the girl's hand and placed it near his lips. The girl let out a gasp, cheeks tinted with red. While the other boy, took a few strands of another girl's hair and copied Sting's action, "Mmm… Strawberry. My favorite" the girl stuttered. The boy let out a chuckle, "Loki Cross," he made a flirty salute, "Nice to meet a fair lady like you here". "Enough of that Sting, Loki" the last member of Fairy Tail spoke. Sting went back in front of the class, followed by Loki. "Oh yeah almost forgot this one's emo dude" then Gray let out yelp when the guy next to him stepped on his foot. "My name is Rogue Cheney. I'm Sting's cousin. Nice to meet you" he bowed nonchalantly.

After the band had introduced themselves, "All right that's enough of that, so where will you boys sit," Gildarts scanned the room, he spotted five empty chairs at the back, near Lucy. "How about you guys seat at the back" the boys followed him. Lucy was dazing outside the window; she cared less about the band. She heard a soft flop, she turned her gaze to see a rose on her desk, and she looked in front of her. She was startled to see Sting sitting in front of her. The handsome blonde gave her a wink, "Well little lady, I'm happy to be your classmate." Lucy couldn't believe it; the whole band was seated around her. She pouted and went back at gazing the sky. Gildarts was impressed with the girl's reaction, he started the lecture.

On the other side of the room, a worried Juvia was glancing every now and then at her best friend. "You know, you should stop doing that, Juvia" Lyon tapped his pen playfully on his girlfriend's head. Juvia moped and sighed, "Juvia is just worried about Lucy-chan," Lyon knew her relationship with the blonde girl; he placed his hand on Juvia's head. The pretty sky blue haired girl blushed, "I know you are," Lyon was also blushing. Juvia smiled.

* * *

The bell rang. "All right class, that would be all for today. Get out have your lunch," Gildarts said as the students greeted him and left. Lucy was the last one to leave, Juvia wanted to wait for but she refused and told the girl to go on ahead of her. "Ms. Heartfelia," Gildarts called her attention, Lucy looked at her homeroom teacher, "Is it fine with you seated around _those_ boys?" he asked crossing his arms. "It's fine as long as they..." Lucy hesitated for a moment, "As long as they stay silent, I'm ok with it." Gildarts saw Lucy's expression. She was uncomfortable talking _things_ like this. He knew what her reaction will be. Mackarov already spoke with the teachers about Lucy's situation. Gildarts wanted to help the little girl; she was a fragile flower after all. The teacher scratched the back of his head, "If you say so, but Lucy try not to run away from their _noise_, all right?" Lucy didn't want to answer him so she bowed and took off.

At the lunch room, Juvia and the rest of her friends ate. The cafeteria was unusually noisy. All the girls were huddled over a table at the corner. Fairy Tail was eating their lunch. Sting and Loki were the ones having more flirting with the rest of the girls. Tons of girls fainted or swoon into nirvana. Juvia and the others just sweat-dropped at the situation, "So Juvia-chan what's it like having real idols staying in your class?" Levy, the petite blue haired, asked. Juvia thought for a second, "Well Juvia didn't feel anything, as long as Lyon-sama is by Juvia's side!" she innocently said cuddling over her boyfriend with floating hearts surrounding them.

"A-ah right?" Levy said.

"Why are you so interested on them, Shrimp?" Gajeel Redfox raised a suspicious brow at Levy.

"Huh? I-it's none of your business, Gajeel. And stop calling me Shrimp!"

"Tsk." Gajeel faced the table with the annoying yells of the girls. _What's with them anyway?_ He faced Levy again, talking to Lissana and Mirajane as always. Seeing her laugh made him turn all shades of red. Good thing the bell had rung; it snapped Gajeel out of his thoughts. "Aww men, STAR Class is next," Lissana mopped, "I'm not yet finished with the sketches and its due at the end of the week." Mirajane smiled at her poor little sister. "Don't worry Lissana, I'll help you finish them." Lissana shot up and hugged her older sister, "You're the best Mira-nee!" Lissana remembered something, something she wanted to ask Juvia. She turned to her, "Ne, Juvia where's Lucy?" Juvia looked away. "She told me to go on ahead, she didn't say where she was going," Lissana already figured that Lucy was at her usual spot. The bell rang again and the group left the cafeteria.

The gang walked down the hallway, they bumped into Erza. "Hey guys!" the red head greeted. She noticed that someone was missing, Erza sighed, "She's not with you guys again?" the group only nodded, "All right. I'm going to look for her. You guys should hurry and go to your respective STAR Class," the group obediently followed Erza's order. The class president ran out the campus to the vast grass field at the back of the school. She searched for a familiar blonde girl; she spotted her under a tree playing with the school's cat. She approached her.

Lucy was playing with cat named Momo. Momo, laid on his back as Lucy rubbed his tummy. The cat let out a purr and it made Lucy giggle. "That's a good kitty," as she was going to rub the cat's belly when she heard someone calling her. She saw Erza walking up to her. The class president reached her the cat ran away, Lucy was suppose to chase after Momo but Erza ordered her stay. Lucy slumped down on the grass resting her back on the huge trunk of the tree. "Lucy…" the blonde raised her hand to Erza. She doesn't want to have another talk regarding _this_, "I know what you're going to say Er-chan. I will not go to my class, even if it means kicking me out of this school," she said nonchalantly with a sincere smile. "So if that's all Erza-"

"Your grandfather requested me to talk to you, Lucy"

"The headmaster requested?" Erza nodded

"I told him about Mavis –sensei's complaints about you not coming to class. He's worried about you, Lucy so he wanted me to talk to you. He wants you play. He misses your songs." Lucy bit her lip. Erza noticed it; her friend was holding back her tears. Erza sat beside her, looking up at the sky. Two birds flew above them, singing at their hearts content. Lucy flinched at the brought back painful memories to her. Memories of her mom. Lucy stood up and started away, "Stop running away Lucy!" Erza called out to her, "I'll run as long as music exists in this world. I'll run far away!" Lucy wiped the tears off her face. "Then you're breaking your promise Lucy." Erza said sadly. Then, they heard voices, singing. It was a beautiful sound of harmony. It reached outside.

At the STAR Music Class, Fairy Tail was singing a song; Mavis-senesei asked them to. They were singing, while the girls were swooning. When they have finished the whole class clapped eagerly especially the girl but Mavis-sensei didn't. "That was good song, boys. You may take your seats." the boys sat down at the back of the room. Mavis-sensei was checking their attendance, when she called Lucy's name, no one answered, Lyon was holding Juvia's hand seeing his girlfriend's down face. The music teacher shook her head and started the discussion. Natsu wasn't interested in the topic so he stared out the window. He saw Lucy running with tears streaming down her face. _Why is she crying?_

* * *

In the office of the headmaster, Mackarov was busy talking to a person in the phone. "**I received you letter, so how's life there old man?**", Mackarov snickered. "You haven't change one bit, old man"

"Speak for yourself you, brat." The person from the other line laughed madly.

"**I guess so**," there was a pause for a moment or two.

"**So how are ****_those _**** brats doing?**"

"Well, they're doing fine. Nothing out of the ordinary, but I heard they met my granddaughter." Mackarov heard his friend growl.

"**They better not do anything to her or else**,"

"Goodness you sound like the girl's father."

"**Don't compare me with that twit!" another** pause

"**How is she anyway? Still the same?**"

"Yeah,"

The two talked about other things just to side-track about the previous topic. "Well I hope you change those boys, old man." that was the last thing Mackarov's friend said before he hanged up. _You're wrong. I'm not going to change them. She's going to change them. Their going to change each other…_


	3. Author's note

**I'm sorry to say that i might not be able to update as fast as i did before. School starts tomorrow so i'll be very busy. *sigh College Life. But don't fret! I'll be continuing this story. I'll just be a late updater, though so please keep supporting this story and my other stories! thank you! **


	4. Second Note

Chapter 2

It was seven o' clock in the evening; Fairy Tail was unpacking their things in the Academy's dorm. –The dorm was actually the old house of the headmaster.- It was big enough for a family of five to be living in, not six mega stars. The interior was simple. Nothing big and extravagant, just simple wooden furniture and comfortable sofa and beds, this is where the famous band will stay.

As Natsu was unpacking his belongings, he stared out at the moon. Since he saw a crying blonde earlier that afternoon, he can't stop thinking about it. _Why was she crying?_ Natsu didn't know the girl personally, but somehow he's drawn to the girl. She didn't talk much in class, if the teacher asked her a question that was the only time she would speak. She was also his classmate at STAR Class, _Was she skipping?_ He wanted to know why…

Fairy Tail was seated around the dining table, Gray had ordered take-out. Natsu was unusually quiet; it caught the other members' attention. "Hey Pinky! You okay?" Gray asked. Natsu took a long time to answer, "Hey guys, why was Lucy skipping STAR Class?" this was surprising. Natsu Dragneel is interested in a girl! His band mates snickered.

"Ara, ara Natsu has a crush on little Lucy, eh?" Jellal teased. Natsu flushed.

"I-it's not like that! It's just-" Natsu sighed and rocked is chair. He was facing the light.

"I saw Lucy skipping STAR Class earlier. I saw her running away," Nastu continued. His friends looked at each other. They didn't know what to say. One by one they left Natsu, Loki was the only one left. He looked at the rosy haired boy, he pushed his glasses, "You know if you're worried about her that much. Why don't you talk to her?" Natsu fell out off his chair. "T-talk to her?" Natsu was stuttering. The boy had never spoken to a girl before regarding personal issues. He would talk to fans yes, but it would be harder to speak with a person who he doesn't know yet. Heck, does the girl even know who they-he was? Maybe not. As Nastu recalled, Lucy wasn't one of those screaming fan girls. She wasn't anywhere where they were. Was she avoiding them?

Loki arched a brow to Natsu who was in deep in thought. The handsome Fairy stood up and headed out the dining area, "Just try talking to her, Natsu." Loki glanced back at him, "It wouldn't hurt to try, right? And by the way can you get her number for me?" Loki winked. It annoyed Natsu, "You get it yourself!" he heard Loki laughed. _Womanizers…_ He rolled his eyes. _Talk to Lucy, eh…_

The moon shone brightly at the night sky as Lucy watched it. She was sitting on the window in her bedroom. One of the maids had called her for dinner but she didn't want to eat, she just wanted to be alone. **_You're breaking your promise, Lucy_**. Erza's words pierced through her heart. Those words kept repeating in her heart. She placed her head on her arms. And that song. The song, she heard was ringing in her head. It rang loud, she covered her ears. It was painful. "Please stop… Please stop…" she muttered, tears were running down her face. The voices didn't stop. _Am I going insane?_ Lucy hugged herself, shaking and sobbing. It was hard for Lucy to listen to music. It would always hurt her. She wanted everything to stop. She wanted to live in a world where total silence can be heard. Nothing else. Lucy heard the voices again. "Stop…" she sobbing harder. The voice didn't ceased singing, "I said stop!" Lucy threw a pillow towards the shelves. Something fell from the top shelf, Lucy's eyes widened as she heard the soft sweet song. She walked over to where the sound came from. On the floor was a small music box. The music box that her late mother gave her on her seventh birthday, it was the best birthday gift Lucy had ever received. It was round and adorned with white pearls. Inside, it was covered with a velvety red cloth. In the middle was a picture of a beautiful lady with golden curly locks, carrying her precious baby. The picture of the mother and daughter were smiling.

Lucy thought she had lost the music box but all this time it was in her room, hidden away at the top shelf. Sweet music filled the room, Lucy wasn't in pain. She didn't cover her ears. She stopped crying. She smiled at the picture. Lucy took the music box off the floor and placed it next to her bed. She listened to the song one more time before she fell into a dream.

* * *

The next day, the sun was up and happy to wake up Gray. The raven haired member yawned and scratched his eye. He climbed off bed and prepared himself for school. When he had finished, he went down to the dining area, surprised to see a girl with long silver hair with a man with the same silver hair that contrast his tanned skin. Gray saw that the rest of his friends were eating but someone was missing, "Good morning, minna" Gray leaped back. Natsu was beside him, looking a bit drowsy. He yawned. Gray's sweat dropped. Pinky, lazily pulled out one of the chairs and slumped his head on the table, Gray followed him. Gray heard someone giggled behind him, "Good morning Gray-san. Good morning to you too, Natsu-san" the silver beauty laid their breakfast in front of them. A delicious stack of leaning tower of pancakes was in front of Natsu, he just turned away from the sight.

"Whoa did Natsu just ignore a tower of pancakes?" Jellal said.

"Huh? Don't you like my sister's cooking, punk? My sister's food is the Man!" the big guy threatened Natsu. Natsu wasn't in the mood for anything because he was way too sleepy. He didn't have enough sleep, thinking of a way to talk to _her_.

"Is this about Lucy?" Gray eyed his friend who groaned. The two silver haired siblings looked at each other, "Did you say Lucy? Lucy Hearfila?" the girl asked. Natsu's head shot up, "How do you know her? And who are you guys?" the siblings laughed, then Loki introduced them to the littlw twit, "They'r ethe Strauss siblings the beautiful Lady is Mirajane Strauss, class 2-1. the other one is Elfman Strauss, her brother and quarter back for the school's football team." Natsu nodded and greeted them. "You can just call me Mira, Natsu-san."

"About Lucy, what do you want with her?" Elfman gave a menacing stare at Fairy Tail. No one was brave enough to answer except for Sting.

"Well Natsu wants to know why that girl was skipping her STAR Class," the siblings stayed quiet. Fairy Tail didn't pry anymore. After they have eaten and washed the dishes, they all walked to the main building together. They were greeted by two girls, one with blue hair and the other had short yet the same silver hair like the Strauss'. They ran to them, "Nee-san! Nii-san!" the young Strauss sister hugged her older siblings while Juvia introduced herself to the boys, "Good day, my name is Juvia Lockser head of the STAR Music Class," she bowed. "My name is Lissana Strauss, head of the STAR Arts Class!" she shook each of the boy's hand. When introductions were done, they all went to the building.

They all went to their classroom; Juvia was left with the band. They entered their class, all the girls went crazy when Fairy Tail went in. Juvia squeezed herself out of the chaos. She scanned the class looking for a certain blonder girl, to her dismay she wasn't there. Her boyfriend, Lyon was panting in front of the entrance door. He was almost got trampled by the mass number of girls surrounding Fairy Tail. Juvia helped him, he thanked her. The first school bell had rung, in just a snap all the screaming fan girls dissipated quickly. After a few minutes Gildarts Clive entered the class and started the lecture.

Juvia was uneasy, Lucy was not yet in sight. She frantically, tapped on her desk. _Tap. Tap. Tap. _"Ms. Lockser would you please stop doing that!" Mr. clive scolded her. As if on cue the classroom doors opened. all of the class, even Mr. Clive, turned their head to the late comer. Lucy entered, she bowed her head at the homeroom teacher, "Sorry I'm late sir, I-I got held up at our house" Gildarts didn't scold the young Heartfilia. A few blonde locks covered her face, while she talked to her teacher. When she turned, Juvia silently gasped, her eyes were red and puffy. Faint dark rins crircled below her eyes. _Has she been crying?_

Lucy walked to her seat, and sat between two Fairy Tail members, namely Sting and Natsu. The pink haired member watched her. He saw her eyes, sadness was evident in them. His hand was about to reach for her shoulders but stopped when Loki passed a small piece of paper to her. He watched her ignore the letter and a broken hearted Loki. _This girl got spunk,_ Natsu smiled to himself. Another piece of paper was passed on to Lucy by one of their classmates. Lucy unfolded the letter and it was a long, really long letter. Lucy's sweat dropped, it came from her best friend. She read it. It was a bit vague. A lot of meaningless comments, here and there, and a few drawings on the margins. She gave a small sigh, and tunred her head to her best friend who was also watching her from afar, she gave her a thumbs up and a smile. Juvia was happy to see she that her best friend was feeling better. She replied with a two thumbs up, Lucy giggled which was heard by Natsu. _Wow, her laugh was…_ He blushed.

* * *

At lunch time many of the fan girls crowded Fairy Tail's table, again. Juvia and Lucy were taking their trays to where the Strauss' sisters were sitting. Lissana was happy to see the blonde girl, crushing her into a tight hug. Lucy tried to hug her back.

"Oh hey there Erza!" Mirajane greeted. Lucy's body grew stiff.

Since yesterday she wanted to avoid Erza as much as possible. She was too ashamed of what she did to her own best friend. Erza approached Lucy who was in a bear hug, Lissana let her go. Lucy turned to face the Student Council President.

Erza was always tough. She always wore that signature poker face of hers. Erza walked passed her, patted her head, Lucy looked at her. "I'm sorry about yesterday,"

"No I should be the one to apologize!" Erza continued to pat her head. It was a good sign. All the girls were smiling to see the two making up.

While the girls were eating and laughing, a certain person was watching them, to be more specific watching Lucy Heartfilia. Every time the young giurl would smile or laugh Natsu's cheeks would heat up. He was watching her closely, he heard her giggle, it made his cheeks red again. "Ara, Natsu- sama is blushing, how cute!" a girl had noticed it. Natsu panicked, he made some lame excuse, it worked for the girls yet for his bandmates they knew why was he blushing. Loki on the other hand didn't like it. The yelling and the screaming ceased when a small dark gold hair running and crying, "Nee-chan!"

Everybody stopped what they were doing, looking at the boy running towards his older sister. Fairy Tail was surprised that an elementary student can enter the high school department's cafeteria. The young boy ran towards the table where Juvia and the other girls are, "Nee-chan!"the girls turned. the young boy jumped over at Lucy. Lucy fell out of her chair holding her brother to protect him. She looked at her brother who's tears ran like waterfalls and a bit of snot coming out of his left nostril. She handed him her hankerchief, and placed on her littleb brothers nose. The youngest Hearfilia blew on it, and Lucy folded her hanky and placed inside her pocket. She was patting her little brother's head.

"Tell nee-chan why are you crying, Eve-kun?" she gave him a motherly smile, which made Natsu blush again.

"Nee-chan, I failed the music exam. The exam for the qualifiers on the Grand Music sectionals," Eve buried his face in Lucy's blouse. The poor child was depressed.

"It'll be all right, Eve there are other opportunities for you, maybe that contest isn't meant for you yet," Lucy rubbed his little brother's back, she looked at him lovingly, like a son.

The moving moment lasted for a second when a big muscular blonde interrupted them. He grabbed Eve from Lucy and dangled the little one in front of him. Eve was squirming to break free, he was calling for his sister for help.

"Put me down! Nee-chan, help me!"

"Laxus-nii put Eve-kun down," the lightning scarred teen, dropped the boy on the floor. Eve again started crying. Lucy went to him, and handed her pudding cup. The boy's eyes shined, and ate the pudding quickly. While she was watching her little brother eat, she heard a _Tch_.

"Why do you always spoil him, Luce? You know that he's not allowed to come here," Laxus asked.

"Well, he's my weakness I guess," Lucy gave a silly smile.

Laxus noticed that a certain group of boys were watching them; he turned to see the new comers. _This ought to be good_, he grinned evilly to himself. He walked towards the boys, the girls who surrounded them ran away. Lucy had a questioning look on her face. Erza and the other girls were anticipating the next scene. Eve was licking the cup of pudding. Laxus slammed the table loud that it echoed in the cafeteria. "So, I heard that you guys are my little sis's classmates am I right?" the boys nodded shakily. **(AN: Laxus over heard one of the girls talking about Fairy Tail being in the same class as his sister.) **He grabbed Gray by the collar, "If I heard one of you tries to hit on my sister, you'll be seeing St. Peter too early," Laxus pushed Gray away from his face, went back to where his sister was, grabbed Eve who whined that he still wanted to eat pudding, and exited the hall.

Lucy looked back at the band's table. The boys seemed to be pale. The bell rang. Lunch was over. Lucy didn't want to interfere with them, so she headed out of the hall, following Erza.

* * *

At the STAR Class, the boys were still traumatized with the encounter of Laxus. The sound of the door woke up the boys from their traumatized trance. Mavis-sensei checked the attendance like she used too, but this time she skipped one name. After which she continued on with her lecture. Natsu was, again, paying no attention to the discussion when someone tapped his shoulders.

He turned, it was Juvia Lockser. She sat beside Lyon Bastia, her boyfriend. "Sorry, about Laxus earlier, he's really protective with his little sister," she explained. "It's called sister-complex," Lyon said. Natsu looked at him so did the rest of Fairy Tail. They saw the silver haired boy's face. It was hard and serious. Juvia sat back on her chair, having the same serious face, only sadness was more evident.

"You guys over there stop talking, and listen!" Mavis-senesie scolded them, and then she continued on with the discussion. Natsu was starring at the window and saw Lucy holding onto the president's arm. They were heading for the sports coliseum. He saw Lucy's expression, it didn't change, and it was the same blank face. Lucy gazed up at Natsu, the latter was blushing. Suddenly, Lucy heard someone singing from the other room. She grabbed Erza's hand and ran away. Natsu saw this, and shot up from his seat. He was given an odd loom by his classmates. "Would you sit down, you idiot," Gray pulled him back to his chair. The raven haired boy knew what Natsu saw, and he was feeling awfully… Weird.

* * *

"Lucy slow down or we'll trip!" Erza was screaming. Lucy halted at the entrance of the sport coliseum. Erza was still holding onto her best friend's hand, tugging onto it, "Lets just go," she said nothing else. They went to the Kendo dojo, Erza went to the locker room to change in her hakama, "You should wait, for me at the range".

As Erza was practicing, while Lucy was chatting with the other girls, "You two stop talking and more hitting!" Erza scolded, "Y-yes captain!" and the two girls started to do Erza's orders.

The bell rung, signaling school's over, Erza went to the locker room to change, "Lucy, after I change I might talk to the team about the upcoming tournament. Just wait for me by the gate, ok?" Lucy nodded. Lucy went back to the dojo; she was surprised that her bag was not there, "Oh no I think I left it in the room!"

Lucy ran out the coliseum and headed towards the main building. She ran to the corridors, and went straight for her normal classroom. She scanned for her bag, it was there, but there was a note on her desk:

Hey Nee-chan,

Laxus and I took your bag since you left it lying around. Please come home before dinner or else Laxus will eat everything! X(

Love:

Eve 3

She smiled at the letter, and then sighed, **_Seriously, I got worked up for nothing._** She folded the piece of paper and placed it in her pocket. Lucy walked out of the room.

* * *

Loki was left alone in the music room. The colors of the setting sun pierced through the window curtains. Loki wanted to practice his piece… **_All of you will be doing a performance on the end of the week. It may be done with a partner or individually. Thus will be your first project so please do well everyone!_** He wanted to pair up with one of his bandmates but how their ego worked, he sighed.

He placed the black suitcase on the table, and with a sound of a _click_ the case opened. He pulled out a well varnished violin. He also took the music sheet that Loki printed; Mozart's Violin sonata number 17. He positioned his bow, breathed in and started to play.

Every now and then he glanced at the sheets, not ceasing from playing. The notes he produced were perfect, he hit every note. His technique was superb, as well. His face showed pure focus and concentration. He was so engrossed with the violin yet something was lacking.

Just then, a Loki heard something moved, he cursed, and turned to see the person running. "Hey!" he called out. He chased the person who interrupted him. He was gaining on the person when he was close enough, Loki grabbed her risk. Loki turned her around only to be surprise by tears flowing down the delicate girl's face, "Lucy?".

Lucy clutched her chest; the pain was starting to burn. She was having a hard time to breathe. She was breathing hard again. Beads of sweat were forming on her head. "Hey Lucy are feeling all ri-" the ginger haired male stretched out his hand but was slapped away. "Don't touch me," Loki was taken a back with the girl's reaction, 'I want you and your band to stay away from me," Lucy said with her bangs covering her face. Loki didn't didn't know what to say, more like he didn't know what he and his friends had done to have Lucy hate them so much. He was bewildered. Then he heard someone calling the blonde's name, "Lucy! there you are I've been looking all over for you," Erza ran to her.

Examining her friend from any injuries, later she glared at the Fairy Tail member, "What did you do to Lucy?". While Loki was explaining and shaking at the same time, Lucy tugbon her best friends sleeve, "Er-chan please lets go home," Lucy was panting, the burning pain she couldn't handle anymore. Erza nodded, and took her by the arm walked away, scolding her best friend.

As Loki watched them, walk away he can't help but wonder why Lucy would react in that


End file.
